Era Pre-Repubblicana
}} L'era prima della Repubblica (— 25053 BBY), nota anche come Prima Età dell'Iperspazio, era il periodo che precedette la fondazione della Repubblica, in cui tutte le specie della Galassia nacquero. Si evolvettero l'inizio della civiltà e le prime tecnologie per viaggiare nello spazio. Finì nel 25053 BBY quando la Repubblica fu fondata. La storia del periodo prima della Repubblica era composta per la maggior parte dall'avvento di specie misteriose ed antiche che svilupparono tecnologie molto avanzate ancor prima degli umani. Alcune specie erano i Columi, i Killik e i Rakata. Le informazioni e la storia di alcune di queste specie furono perse completamente con il passare del tempo, inclusi i Celestiali. Nei loro viaggi stellari, molte di queste specie cambiarono radicalmente la cultura e lo sviluppo di molte delle specie allora primitive che poi avrebbero dominato la Galassia. Alcuni costruirono strutture misteriose e stazioni spaziali come la Star Forge. Storia In principio vi fu il Big Bang. Dopo di esso, stelle e pianeti cominciarono a formarsi. Per miliardi di anni, specie nacquero, si evolvettero e si civilizzarono, cosicché dopo non molto poterono cominciare l'esplorazione stellare. Questi primi navigatori dell'universo sono andati oramai con l'essere dimenticati, lasciando dietro di sé solamente la tecnologia e le loro strutture artificiali. Il Sistema Corelliano fu una creazione artificiale di questa era, dove i Drall ed i Seloniani furono prelevati dalle loro patrie situate nelle Regioni Sconosciute per essere trapiantati nei pianeti di tale sistema. Infatti, la presenza di una determinata fauna e flora su questi mondi, come ad esempio il bantha, sono i segni dell'arrivo di tali specie. In effetti queste antiche specie della Galassia misero molto mano nella formazione ed evoluzione di diversi pianeti; Kashyyyk e Tatooine sono dei chiari esempi di una simile manipolazione. Comunque sia furono i Devaloriani, secondo le scoperte degli studiosi, a sviluppare per primi, o tra i primi, il viaggio spaziale. Ovviamente in principio esso fu sviluppato per viaggi brevi e su bassa scala galattica, ma specie come Gree e Columi lo fecero sviluppare velocemente. Dopo la scoperta di una potere mistico sconosciuto su molti pianeti all'interno della galassia, le Tho Yor, degli strani vascelli provenienti da chissà dove prelevarono i cosiddetti Sensibili alla Forza per portarli tutti su di un pianeta del Nucleo Profondo noto con il nome di Tython, dove nell'anno 36.453 BBY si formò l'Ordine Je'daii per studiare il funzionamento della Forza. La prima civiltà conosciuta per essere riuscita a padroneggiare la Forza fu quella dei Rakata, fondatrice tra l'altro dell'Impero Infinito. Questo raggiunse il proprio apice intorno al 30.000 BBY, espandendo il proprio dominio fino a Dantooine e Honoghr, schiavizzando moltissimi popoli e moltissime specie. Tra di essi l'impero contò anche i Ghorfa, i Selkath e gli stessi Umani. Come simbolo della propria forza, i Rakata costruirono l'immensa stazione spaziale nota come Star Forge, un artificio in grado di muoversi ed operare grazie al Lato Oscuro della Forza. Nel frattempo accadde però qualcosa sulla superficie di Tython. Nel 25.793 BBY, nell'Ordine Je'daii esplose un vero e proprio conflitto civile dove coloro che desideravano utilizzare la Forza per divenire più potenti, i seguaci del Bogan come lo chiamavano loro, decisero di distaccarsi dai seguaci dell'Ashla, iniziando così le Guerre della Forza. Circa dieci anni più tardi, nel 25.783 BBY i seguaci di Ashla vinsero, creando subito dopo un ordine monastico atto a perpetuare la pace e l'armonia nella Galassia. I Jedi erano infine nati. Subito questo nuovo ordine cominciò ad attaccare l'Impero Infinito, il quale già doveva vedersi da una rivolta di alcuni schiavi all'interno dei suoi sistemi, nonché una piaga ed un guerra civile occorso sul pianeta natale dei Rakata che portarono infine al collasso dell'impero stesso nel 25.200 BBY. Liberatesi dalla schiavitù, molte specie come gli Umani ed i Duriani si svilupparono velocemente, utilizzando la stessa tecnologia Rakata per incrementare la propria evoluzione culturale. In meno di 200 anni il viaggio iperspaziale si fece più affinato, in grado di viaggiare velocemente da un punto all'altro della Galassia. Nel 25.130 BBY, nei territori dell'Orlo Esterno, il signore della guerra Xim divenne potente nell'Ammasso di Tion. Egli unificò diversi governi in una forza di espansione imperialista, giungendo a conquistare diversi mondi vicini. Quando però cercò di fagocitare l'Ammasso Si'Klaata egli entrò in conflitto con gli Hutt, giungendo ad una battuta d'arresto nella Prima e nella Seconda Battaglia di Vontor. Gli Hutt firmarono così il Trattato di Vontor con le specie dell'Ammasso di Si'Klaata, reclutando queste ultime per combattere Xim. Fu infatti con la Terza Battaglia di Vontor che Xim fu sconfitto e catturato. Le specie della Galassia furono allora pronte ad unirsi. L'iperguida fu perfezionata all'interno dei mondi del Nucleo Profondo. Le Guerre di Unificazione furono l'ultimo conflitto maggiore prima che ciò potesse accadere, nonché quando la Repubblica Galattica si originò subito fu stilata la famosa Costituzione Galattica. Ciò diede inizio al Periodo Espansionistico ed all'Era della Vecchia Repubblica. Civiltà Poco si sa per quel che riguarda le civiltà individuali. Al di là dei governi singolari di ogni pianeta, nelle ere che succedettero furono le specie nate all'interno nel Nucleo Profondo, come ad esempio gli Umani, processo esattamente contrario per quel che riguardava gli antichi imperi, i quali nacquero tutti nell'Orlo Esterno, come Gree e Rakata. Umani Esistono diverse teorie sull'evoluzione e lo sviluppo della cultura umana, ma gli storici più convincenti sostengono come Coruscant fu il loro pianeta natio. Infatti, gli Zhell furono probabilmente il primo popolo umano che si sviluppò nella galassia sulla superficie del pianeta, i quali combatterono e sconfissero l'altra specie senziente indigena, i Taung, così com'è scritto nel Dha Werda Verda. Lo sviluppo del viaggio interstellare gli permise poi di colonizzare numerosi pianeti nel Nucleo Profondo, tra cui Alderaan, Corellia, Axum, Alsakan e Metellos. In più, la presenza di una colonia umana sul pianeta Argai situato nell'Orlo Esterno denota quanto si fosse estesa la propria esplorazione della Galassia. Le colonie di Corellia e Coruscant vennero schiavizzate dall'Impero Infinito fino a quando questo non collassò su sé stesso. Impero Xim Discendente dei primi colonizzatori di Coruscant, il pirata Xim costruì un impero nell'Ammasso di Tion all'incirca nel 25.130 BBY, conquistando ed unificando tutti i governi di quel sistema. Per eliminare i nemici del suo impero, egli formò una polizia segreta, i GenoHardan, che avrebbero dovuto proteggere l'impero stesso per almeno venti millenni. Il suo imperialismo finì però con lo scontrarsi con gli Hutt, i quali lo sconfissero nella Terza Battaglia di Ventor. Impero Azure Impero formatosi nel Nucleo Profondo sulla Rotta Commerciale Perlemiana. La sua capitale era Axum, pianeta gemello di Anaxes il quale era di fatto la base protettiva dell'intero impero. Centinaia di anni prima della Repubblica, l'impero fu pacificamente annesso a Coruscant. Seoulariani I Seoulariani erano una razza umana proveniente da Seoul 5, la cui civiltà si diffuse su numerosi pianeti e di cui rimasero dei resti riscontrabili eoni dopo la loro estinzione. Erano talmente avanzati dall'aver creato una serie di cristalli in grado d'immagazzinare il potere della mente, quantuplicarlo al fine che, usate assieme, fossero in grado di distruggere addirittura un pianeta. I Seoulariani furono uccisi in una grande guerra di massa, nella quale distrussero inavvertitamente il loro stesso pianeta natale. Essi adoravano la Dea Madre Onrai, signora del pianeta Notron, molto cara all'umanità antica. Duriani I Duriani erano dei primigeni esploratori dello spazio. Come gli umani essi fuoriuscirono dai sistemi del Nucleo Profondo, colonizzatori di mondi come Neimoidia. Finirono schiavizzati dall'Impero Infinito. Il loro governo era fatto da una monarchia ereditaria. L'ultima signora di Duro fu la Regina Rana Mas Trehalt, ben prima della Repubblica. Impero Infinito L'impero dei Rakata si estendeva per gran parte della galassia, anche se il numero dei mondi da esso conquistati era piccolo. Esso si appoggiava largamente sulla schiavitù, nonché dal terrore scatenato dalla sua Star Forge. I Rakata riuscirono a sviluppare il loro impero soprattutto grazie alla conoscenza ed all'uso della Forza, il cui Lato Oscuro alimentava sia la loro tecnologia ad iperguida, nonché la stessa Star Forge. Infatti la stessa Star Forge era stata costruita sulla base di un artificio del Lato Oscuro. A causa di una piaga che dilaniò la specie, oltre a diverse guerre e ribellioni, l'Impero Infinito incontrò la sua fine, costringendo i Rakata sopravvissuti a ritirarsi sul loro pianeta natale Lehon. Hutt Originari di Varl, gli Hutt costruirono il proprio impero nell'Orlo Esterno e nell'Orlo Medio della galassia. Colonizzarono numerosi mondi, tra cui Ko Vari ed Evocar, dove incrociarono la specie indigena Evocii per poi divenire la specie dominante nella galassia per alcuni secoli, tra il declino dei Rakata e la formazione della Repubblica Galattica. La vittoria degli Hutt sulle forze di Xim su Vontor, nonché la loro alleanza con i Klatooiniani, Nikto e Vodrani cementarono la loro presenza ed il loro potere nella regione di spazio da allora conosciuta come Spazio Hutt. Sith I Sith furono una specie che si generò sul pianeta Korriban. Attraverso alcune pratiche come il sacrificio di esseri senzienti, essi svilupparono un forte sistema di caste, nonché un perenne stato di guerra per una civiltà abbastanza sofisticata; essi infatti non vedevano simili atti come barbarici o violenti, ma semplici aspetti dell'esistenza. Il loro sistema sociale era molto rigido e mentre molti possedevano il titolo di Lord, solo uno, Re Adas, era il monarca assoluto. Circa nel 28.000 BBY, Adas fu riconosciuto come un predestinato fin dalla tenera età a causa della colorazione prettamente nera della sua pelle ed infatti esso riuscì a riunire le nazioni del suo popolo da sempre in guerra. Egli prese così il titolo di Signore Supremo, visto dal suo popolo come un essere immortale destinato a regnare per sempre. I Rakata però non risparmiarono Korriban nella loro espansione. Essi pretesero che i Sith si alleassero con loro, nonché di ricevere in dono i preziosissimi holocron della popolazione. A causa del rifiuto di Adas, i Rakata ritirarono la loro offerta e decisero di conquistarli. Incredibilmente, i Sith sotto la guida di Adas riuscirono a respingere le forze dell'Impero Infinito, ma purtroppo il re perse la vita nello scontro. Senza il pugno duro di Adas, Korriban ricadde nuovamente in uno stato di guerra civile, mentre molti personaggi si facevano chiamare Sith'ari, titolo un tempo appartenuto ad Adas. Diverso tempo dopo essi spostarono la propria capitale su Ziost. Columi Intorno al 100.000 BBY, i Columi lasciarono il proprio mondo natale Columus per esplorare la galassia, dove incontrarono le civiltà di Coruscant e Duro. Non trovandole interessanti, essi tornarono a casa. Gree Nell'Orlo Esterno, i Gree costruirono una civiltà interstellare. La loro società era incentrata sull'innovazione costante, con tutte le caste, fatta eccezione per quella degli Amministratori, interessati nel progettare e creare una tecnologia sempre più avanzata. Come molte altre sue contemporanee, essa decadde nell'oblio e nella dimenticanza. Kwa Erano una specie rettiliana che viveva su Dathomir. Gli Kwa furono i costruttori delle Porte dell'Infinito, una tecnologia in grado di teletrasportarli in ogni parte delle galassia. Furono gli sviluppatori della società Rakata, la quale fu poi quella che li sterminò. Sharu Gli Sharu furono una specie umanoide simiana nata all'interno del Sistema di Rafa, la quale costruì delle enormi piramidi plastiche nonché la famosa Arpa Mentale, uno strano oggetto che cambiava costantemente forma e permetteva di passare attraverso le dimensioni. Nel medesimo periodo gli Sharu cominciarono fortemente a temere i Celestiali, dai quali si difesero decidendo volontariamente di recedere ad una forma più primitiva di evoluzione nota come Toka. Killik Originari di Aldeeran, gli insettoidi Killik svilupparono il viaggio interstellare per poi espandersi sul mondo di Alsakan. Approssimativamente nel 35.000 BBY, essi furono scacciati nelle Regioni Sconosciute dai Celestiali. Quando i coloni umani giunsero sui loro mondi, essi erano quasi del tutto scomparsi, lasciando dietro di sé i loro alveari, in particolare quelli situati nelle Terre del Castello. Tecnologia Nonostante i mondi della galassia fossero a volte particolarmente lontani l'uno dall'altro, quasi tutte le civiltà subirono una sorta di sviluppo molto simile, composto da un'Età della Pietra, un'Era Industriale ed una Spaziale. Nell'Era Spaziale le civiltà svilupparono forme di viaggio spaziale subluce, con navi azionate da sistemi nucleari o a laser. Per riuscire così a superare le enormi distanze tra una stella e l'altra, fu necessario lo sviluppo di una tecnologia a sonno criogenico, al fine di non spendere numerose vite per i viaggiatori. Col tempo però si fece allora necessario sviluppare tecnologie che raggiungessero almeno la velocità della luce. Prima che ciò accadesse, furono gli Umani ad esplorare più mondi possibili. Con l'arrivo dell'Iperguida, miliardi di esploratori viaggiarono per l'universo, portando così anche alla fine dell'Impero Infinito. La tecnologia ed Iperspazio fu il primo passo verso il superamento della velocità della luce, mentre il secondo riguardò la creazione del Cannone ad Iperspazio, il quale di fatto permetteva ad una nave di raggiungere una simile velocità. Il cannone era però alquanto limitato, in quanto ne serviva uno per il punto di partenza ed un altro per il punto d'arrivo. Il primo collegamento fu infatti costruito tra gli Umani ed i Duriani. L'apice dell'Era Pre-Repubblicana si raggiunse dunque con la scoperta dell'Iperguida, la quale permetteva ad una singola nave di superare la velocità della luce senza la necessità di Cannoni ad Iperspazio. Fu la stessa Iperguida a permettere alla Repubblica Galattica di formarsi e prosperare per molto tempo, unendo numerosi mondi e specie all'interno della galassia. Secondo alcuni, l'Ipeguida fu inventata dai Celestiali, una misteriosa razza che si dice la donò alle altre, anche se si pensa che gli ingegneri di Corellia e Duro possano anche averla sviluppata eseguendo un opera di retroingegneria sui macchinari dei Rakata. Il tempo della Repubblica Galattica fu poi segnato dall'invenzione dell'Intelligenza Artificiale che fu poi riconosciuta in quelle entità chiamate droidi. Essi apparirono in numerose civiltà avanzate e perdurarono per millenni, ma nacquero precisamente intorno al 30.000 BBY. Realizzazioni Note Sebbene la Galassia era composta da numerose civiltà, solo poche svilupparono una tecnologia importante. Infatti, proprio nel momento in cui Umani, Duriani e pochi altri ancora cominciarono la loro esplorazione, molti altri invece annichilirono fino a scomparire. Ovviamente, anche civiltà avanzate fecero la stessa fine, medesima cosa non si può dire però per la loro tecnologia, la quale sopravvisse al tempo. Il Sistema Corelliano Attraverso lo studio dei ponti gravitazionali, si scoprì come la specie nota come Celestiali avesse alterato numerose orbite all'interno dei sistemi della galassia, attraverso l'uso di un repulsore che nel caso principale di cinque pianeti era in grado di farli sussistere in posizioni non ideali per le loro orbite. Stazione Centerpoint Le incredibili costruzioni all'interno del Sistema Corelliano furono possibili solamente grazie alla famosa Stazione Centerpoint, situata tra Talus e Tralus. Essa era dotata di un potentissimo Raggio Traente, in grado di muovere oggetti all'interno dell'Iperspazio. Tardamente si credette che fossero stati i Killik a costruire la Stazione Centrale, ma alcuni credettero come essi fossero solamente dei manovali al servizio degli stessi Celestiali. Il Maw In una zona simile del Sistema Corelliano, l'ammasso di buchi neri noto come il Maw era talmente preciso che fu subito chiaro a molti come fosse stato costruito da una civiltà avanzata. Anch'esso si pensò fosse stato costruito dai Killik, ma valgono gli stessi dubbi sorti in merito alla Stazione Centrale. Si è inoltre pensato che il Maw fosse stato costruito per imprigionare Abeloth. La Star Forge La Star Forge fu l'orgoglio dell'Impero Infinito Rakata, un'enorme stazione spaziale che riusciva a tramutare il plasma del sole di Lehon in navi da battaglia ed eserciti. Essa fu modellata su di un artificio del Lato Oscuro della Forza, finalizzato all'aggressione ed alla conquista, ma in grado anche di corrompere i Rakata stessi. Quando l'Impero Infinito collassò, la Star Forge venne abbandonata, rinchiusa segretamente nel Tempio degli Antichi. In questi templi erano anche custodite le Mappe Stellari dei Rakata. Templi delle Stelle I Templi delle Stelle furono costruiti dagli Kwa, al fine di proteggere le Porte dell'Infinito. In principio le Porte dell'Infinito furono ideate per permettere a chiunque di teletrasportarsi in qualsiasi zona dell'universo, ma si trasformarono anche in armi di distruzione al fine di non cadere in mani sbagliate. Terminologia Il termine Pre-Repubblica fu occasionalmente utilizzato individualmente da Maestri Jedi come Odan-Urr, il quale però si riferiva solamente alla creazione dell'Iperguida ed al periodo precedente alla fondazione della Repubblica. La fine dell'Era Pre-Repubblicana fu conosciuta come l'inizio dell'Era Espansionistica o Prima Età dell'Iperspazio. Comparse *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' soundtrack *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Droids, Technology and the Force: A Clash of Phenomena'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi 0'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Categoria:Cronologia